


Carmen

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Operas, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Clarice and Scully have tickets to see Carmen, an opera. Clarice tries to convince her girlfriend to stay home, but Scully has other plans.
Relationships: Dana Scully/Clarice Starling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Carmen

“You know you want to…” 

Scully just laughs as Clarice tries to convince her that they should skip their date tonight and stay home instead. It’s been a couple of weeks since they had time for sex and Clarice would much rather be doing that than going to an opera. There are so many reasons, she says, and points to the evidence that makes her case. 

Exhibit A: Clothes discarded on the floor after their third attempt to get dressed was yet again interrupted by wandering hands and not-so-subtle teasing. 

Exhibit B: A distinctive bite mark on Scully’s clavicle that’s too dark to cover up with makeup and nearly impossible to cover up with a dress. And it’s too hot for a scarf. 

Exhibit C: The floor, the bed, the kitchen counter, the hallway. All places that she’s confident she can cause Scully to make sounds even more enthralling than an opera. All places where Clarice is dying to make Scully beg for her own encore.

Unfortunately Clarice doesn’t get to present her fourth exhibit because Scully is a tease. She’s always been, but this time she picks up her clothes, releases her hair from it’s tight bun so it just barely covers the bruise that is already getting darker. Then she just walks away. 

“I think your evidence is no longer admissible,” Scully winks and there’s a sparkle in her eyes. She gets dressed and ready, purposefully ignoring the glares her girlfriend is giving her. She walks away, just like that. 

Left with no other option, Clarice too puts on her formerly discarded clothes. Flushed cheeks expose her arousal that she’s trying so hard to hide. They haven’t even left the house and she’s already counting down the time until the show will be over. She doesn’t really like operas that much anyway, but Scully’s coworker had extra tickets to see _Carmen_. 

They call a cab since neither of them feel like driving. The tension in the cab is almost palpable as the two women purposefully keep their distance. Clarice avoids looking at her girlfriend because she doesn’t trust herself to keep her irritation hidden. 

She’s almost successful, but her lover notices the telltale signs of a sexually frustrated Clarice. Scully wants to reach over, grab Clarice’s hand and put it in her lap, but she’s enjoying playing hard-to-get far too much. 

Clarice barely says a word as she pays the driver, only telling him to keep the change. She probably doesn’t even notice she’s giving a very generous tip. Clarice takes a deep breath as they walk towards the doors of the theater. She automatically reaches out for Scully’s hand but is yet again left wanting as Scully darts ahead, standing at the entrance. 

They make it through the doorway and even Clarice is momentarily distracted as she looks at the room before her. The intricate sculptures and timeless paintings look like they belong in a museum instead of this theater. Scully declines Clarice’s offer to get wine or food and says she’s fine with water.

It’s a small victory for Clarice as she rests her hand at the small of Scully’s back, guiding them towards their seats. Scully likes to sit at the end of the row but she is seated first. This is an even bigger victory for Clarice as she slides past Scully, pushing up against her much more than is necessary and bordering on inappropriate. 

“Two can play at that game, Dana,” Clarice whispers, her hot breath tickling Scully’s ear. Now it’s her turn to smirk as she turns and sees Scully’s eyes start to darken. She places her hand firmly on the redhead’s thigh, almost daring Scully to ask her to remove it. 

Her win is short-lived when she has to stand to allow another couple to pass in front of her. She sits back down and sees her girlfriend probably pretending to read the whole Playbill. 

Scully watches Clarice out of the corner of her eye while she is most definitely only pretending to read the Playbill. She acquiesces just a little as she holds Clarice’s hand, resting their intertwined hands on the armrest between them. 

Clarice is perceptive and can see Scully’s pulse point beating faster than normal. It belies her cool and collected exterior. They sit there like that uneventfully, perfectly silent until the lights start to dim indicating the show is about to start. 

Just as the first of the cast members walks onto the stage, Scully whispers in Clarice’s ear. “Sweetie, would you mind getting me some food and a glass of Merlot? I’m suddenly in the mood…”

Scully swears she feels the stare coming from her girlfriend and almost feels a little bad. Almost. She doesn’t normally go this far in her teasing, but tonight is special. They’ve both been very busy with work the past two weeks and have been running on almost no sleep. They need this, something to break up the monotony that they have fallen into.

When Clarice returns Scully gives her an appreciative kiss, lingering a few seconds. She’s happy to see that Clarice is smiling and enjoying her own white wine. 

“I love you, Clarice. So. Much,” she whispers, punctuating her words with light kisses. She snuggles close, enjoying the opera. She enjoys the look on Clarice’s face. It isn’t her first opera, Scully knows, but it is their first one together.

After about an hour, Scully takes Clarice’s hand and leads her up the aisle towards the exit. She tells her that she needs to use the restroom but doesn’t want to be alone and get lost. If Clarice is confused she doesn’t show it. 

“You know, I think I actually might like this opera. There is something about it that feels timeless,” she says when they reach the door. She has lost most of her annoyance from earlier after deciding to just enjoy her date with Scully. 

“Can you help me with my zipper?” Scully innocently asks as she closes the door behind them. She locks the door and pulls Clarice in her arms. Lips crashing and tongues exploring. 

“Babe, not that I don’t love kissing you, but--”

She doesn’t get the chance to finish her sentence because her girlfriend pushes her up against the door. Scully’s hands explore her lover’s body and her hands start wandering up Clarice’s thigh. Her fingers play with the silky material, slipping under the hem. 

“Dana, I don’t think I can handle more teasing. I love you baby, but I’m already worked up enough.”

“So what if I don’t tease you anymore?” 

Her fingers make their way higher until she reaches lacy underwear. Clarice wasn’t lying, she’s already soaking wet. She strokes Clarice through the thin fabric and pauses, waiting for consent. 

“Say the word and I’ll stop. We can go back to the theater and I will promise to be on my best behavior until we get home.” 

Clarice doesn’t respond, she just rolls her hips and presses into Scully’s waiting hand. Her heart races as Scully sucks on her pulse point. She moans and tangles her fingers in Scully’s hair. 

“Fuck, Dana,” Clarice breathes out. She can’t believe that she’s doing this in public. It’s a nice theater that has a very elegant private bathroom, but still. She tells Scully this but still doesn’t want her girlfriend to stop. 

“I’ve seen this four times. The first two acts are an hour and forty minutes. We have about half an hour before anyone even leaves the theater.” 

Her fingers push the lacy fabric to the side and stroke Clarice’s slick folds. When they are fully coated, she slips two fingers in, curling to just the spot that makes Clarice cry out. 

“Babe, you have to be quiet.” She slowly removes her fingers, much to Clarice’s dismay. 

She feels Scully make her way down past her neck, her chest, her abdomen until she gets on her knees. She lifts Clarice’s dress up past her hips. She goes straight to her final destination and kisses Clarice through the thin fabric. She removes the last remaining barrier between them, setting it on her purse that’s right beside them. One long lick is all it takes for Scully to lose control. 

The taste of her lover is unlike anyone else she’s been with. It’s tangy and sweet and it’s one of Scully’s favorite flavors. She sucks gently on her lover’s clit as her fingers re-enter warm inner walls. 

Clarice knows for a fact that if she could see her girlfriend’s face she would see a playful smirk. She can’t help but cry out again when she feels Dana’s fingers go even deeper. 

“Please,” she whimpers out. Scully pulls back just long enough to ask Clarice what she wants. Her fingers are still inside but they are motionless. 

“Harder. Please, I need you.” 

This time she lets out a loud moan when Scully pulls her fingers out and immediately enters her as deep as she can. Her tongue soon resumes its teasing. 

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Clarice somehow manages to get out. She feels the vibrations of Scully’s laugh against her already sensitive clit. Her hips buck until she’s grinding against Scully’s tongue and taking Scully’s fingers in deeper. It’s as if the rest of the world has disappeared and the beautiful redhead below her is all she can think about. 

Scully loves how wet she can make Clarice, how much pleasure her own teasing can cause. She feels Clarice start to clench around her and knows that she’s close. She wants to keep her lover on the edge for longer but she decides that the past couple of hours of teasing are enough. 

She grazes her teeth over Clarice’s protruding clit, eliciting a moan so loud that she hears her girlfriend try to muffle the sounds with her hand. She soothes her clit with her tongue, drawing lazy circles while her fingers are pounding harder and deeper. She curls her fingers until she’s thrusting at the perfect angle and sucks firmly on Clarice’s clit. 

Clarice just barely is able to stifle her scream as she feels herself coming hard. She’s shaking so much but she feels her girlfriend’s arm around her for support. Scully loves when Clarice comes in her mouth and loves using her tongue to get every bit of the sweet nectar. 

She lazily licks Clarice’s inner and outer lips and then dips her tongue inside just a little bit. Apparently it is enough to bring Clarice back on the edge because she feels her head being pulled closer and closer. 

Scully almost comes herself as she feels Clarice riding her tongue and taking control. She grabs on to her girlfriend’s thigh as she feels Clarice stiffen once again and move against the wall for support. She lifts the dress and stands back up. They are both flushed, panting, and drunk on the afterglow of Clarice’s orgasms. 

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Clarice accuses. 

Scully blushes which is enough of an answer.

“I love you and I missed you.” 

“Dana, you could have loved me and missed me at home…” she teases. “Was it really necessary to tease me for so long?” 

She just laughs and says that she wanted to see what it would be like to tease Clarice so much that she actually agreed to sex in public. At this, Clarice looks over at her beaming girlfriend.

“I love you. But you almost killed me. I don’t know what I would have done for the rest of the show if you kept teasing me. Speaking of, how much longer do we have?” 

She checks the time and sees that the first act should be over soon. She cleans herself up with a tissue while Scully washes her hands and fixes her hair. Clarice feels the familiar burn inside her from the roughness but it’s still pleasurable. 

They finally leave the bathroom just as everyone is coming out of the theater. They start to make their way back to their seats when Clarice stops to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. 

“Let’s go home. Unless you’d rather finish the show,” she pauses, seeing Scully consider it. Then she continues, “I’m really in the mood to take you up against the wall with the strap on. Or maybe from behind with you bent over the kitchen table. But if you want to keep watching…”

Scully’s eyes glaze over just a bit and she immediately pulls out her phone to request a Lyft. 

Clarice is smiling as they make their way home. She’s starting to love operas.


End file.
